


Ruban et Chocolats

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pourquoi cette mine Phantomhive? Je t'ai ramené un cadeau non?<br/>- ....C'est un ruban Dee.<br/>- Et bien quoi? Tu aimes te travestir non? Prends ça comme un accessoire pour ta prochaine mission!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruban et Chocolats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: Romance, Humour
> 
> Personnage de l'histoire: Diederich et Vincent, mention de Rachel et Ciel.
> 
> Parings: Vindee
> 
> Rating: T (plus ou moins)

Ciel partit en courant, son précieux petit paquet de chocolats allemands contre lui, suivi par Sebastian. Il en fourra un dans sa bouche en quittant la pièce. Diederich eut le temps de lui lancer, rapidement "N'en donne pas à ton chien! C'est mauvais pour eux!

\- Ouiiiii Oncle Dee!" répondit le petit avant de disparaître à leurs yeux, ses pas et son rire étant les seules choses que les adultes pouvaient entendre jusqu'à ce que ces sons s'évanouissent également. L'enfant était sans doute retourner dans sa chambre.

Rachel mordit alors dans un des siens "Ils sont vraiment délicieux Diederich, je te remercie" et elle retourna lire dans son boudoir, ayant trouvé la veille un ouvrage particulièrement captivant, laissant son époux avec son ami. 

Vincent se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, une moue agacée aux lèvres, ses yeux si particuliers rivés sur son "cher et tendre" compagnon. Visiblement il n'était guère de bonne humeur. Ce qui aurait été mauvais signe si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que le germanique.

Diederich eut un rictus moqueur, croisant les bras, ses yeux noisettes brillant soudainement d'un éclat étrange. "Les meilleurs chocolat de mon pays. Ne t'en fais pas, le paquet de Ciel est petit. Et il est assez raisonnable pour ne pas tout manger d'un coup non?”

Le comte tapota des doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, les lèvres pincées et le regard sombre. 

Sans se préoccuper des états d'âmes de son amant, l'homme à l'uniforme vert continua, pensif: “Je demanderais à Rachel quels sont ses favoris.” Il sourit “Tu sais pour ne pas prendre un ensemble au hasard la prochaine fois?”

Vincent croisa les bras.

Diederich prit un sandwich dans une coupelle sur un plateau “Hum, tu veux quelque chose Phantomhive?”

L'homme au grain de beauté eut un sourire tordu “Mais bien sûr, tu connais bien les règles de politesse.

\- Bien entendu, j'ai pensé à tout le monde pour des cadeaux, non?”

Le noble regarda le magnifique ruban bleu entortillé entre ses doigts, se souvenant avec un rictus du doux rire de son épouse qui savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. “Je ne suis pas une femme, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

\- Pour la prochaine fois où tu travestiras.” répliqua le germanique, se laissant aller dans son siège. "Prends ça comme ma contribution à ta réserve d'accessoires!"

Vincent plissa les yeux. Quelqu'un n'allait pas pouvoir d'asseoir pendant plusieurs jours. Et quelqu'un allait le supplier sous peu.

“Si tu es sage, tu auras des chocolats la prochaine fois ~

\- Ce ruban, il va servir à autre chose je crois, il est assez long pour ça.”  _Ho ce ton menaçant….il adorait l’utiliser._


End file.
